


i will love you till the end of time

by jorstens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Doctor Who AU, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Time Travel, also i cant write so it mostly consists of dialogue, and ALIENS, and LOTS of supernatural shit, and its kinda stupid bc of that lmao, boys being soft boys bc i love soft boys, but the action scenes cancels it out, cause i mean if youve seen doctor who mmh, draco is a drama queen but a good person, drarry gets the ending they deserve, gets cheesy real fast, hella weird, like early twenties, maybe bc i wrote this drunk but whatever, then it transitions back to cheesy, there is banter bc this is drarry, theyre young adults in this fic, weird shit happens in this story, well doctor who plot with lots of touch ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorstens/pseuds/jorstens
Summary: “Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Pansy? This has got Pansy written all over it.”“Who the hell is Pansy?” The hobo-looking guy seemed confused, as if Draco could not see through his act. “And what are you dressed like that for?” He gestured to Draco’s dark suit, with the small boutonniere on his pocket side, styled hair and even a touch of foundation on his pale skin.Draco rolled his eyes. “I'm going ten pin bowling.” The man raised both eyebrows. “Why do you think, dumbass? Astoria was halfway up the aisle. My parents have been waiting all their entire life for our marriage, so you know damn well my father will be hearing of this. I was just seconds away from marrying a girl, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something, making me phase through that wall and shit. Then brought me here, in your secret house in the middle of nowhere so nobody could hear me scream.”“What the fuck?”-heyy, is this a time traveling/doctor who centric fic? with our drarry boys? WELL HELL YEH IT IS





	i will love you till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this drunk, and you can tell how far it escalated from detailed writing to just full on fuckery.
> 
> also the arranged marriage is not bad, it just comes up at the beginning of the chapter and the end. it gets resolved :)

Draco Malfoy took in a deep breath as he waited at the end of aisle.

He was kind of panicking.

Not only was he stuck in a church for the next hour or two, he had to be the center of attention of it all. In front of thousands of people. On his wedding day.

He wasn't a church person, though he could admit that sometimes church's were pretty, but he didn't really spend his Sundays praying, nor did he think he needed it.

This church, a church made from old stone and stained glass, was more or less the same than any other. The organ music and the scent of incense, candles, flowers, books and polished metal enveloping musky people filled the air. The golden hue shining from the windows, beaming down on them from the pretty summer day made it less creepy. But the eerie eyes roaming over the room, most of them landing on Draco himself, were in fact, terrifying.

He was annoyed, but he probably looked more annoying himself. Even the tapping of his foot seemed to have enervated the vicar, and Draco wouldn’t deny he was the most anxious in the room. Because the moment he saw Astoria Greengrass walking down the aisle, in her wedding dress and a veil covering her face, he was contemplating running away. He was not ready. His father would kill him if he did anything to disrupt the wedding, and that was all he wished for.

His mother was in the front row, half her face hidden by one of those large white hats, flowers blooming all over as if trying to escape her head. Draco’s best man, Blaise Zabini, standing on the side near him, silently cheering him on and telling him it wasn’t as bad. He told him before, as he was getting his fancy suit on, that just because he was getting married, did not mean it would change his life forever. It just meant there was a title to put on both Draco and Astoria. To place a name on the girl which dictated the assigned contract. The only thing that changed would be the moving in, the joined companies and the fact that Draco was not free to date whoever he wanted anymore. Which was a bummer. But his father would be pleased, his mother would be proud, and his life would forever be dictated.

God, how he wished to just fucking run away.

Astoria was halfway down the aisle, a little girl holding the back of her dress as it took over half the room. Her hands together with the bouquet of flowers, and her smile thin with the cross-hatches covering it up. Draco looked to her bridesmaid, Pansy Parkinson, who seemed somewhat amused by the ordeal. Nobody was doing anything to stop it, and Draco was so close to the door.

Draco, who knew there was a minute away before Astoria would be face to face with him, leaned back against the vicar’s altar, trying to make it seem smooth just so he could stabilise himself. He did not want to throw up in front of people, especially not on his wedding day.

But before he could even touch the altar, his eyes widened as he thought for a second he missed it. His arm was trying to touch something hard, but he felt nothing, and he thought for sure he was slowly falling off the altar. He heard a gasp in the crowd, but perhaps it was not because he was falling from his shitty excuse of leaning, but because he was going through the bloody altar itself.

Soon, his whole body was being dragged through the stoned wall, and he couldn’t help it. He tried to pull his body back, but his arm was stuck, and it was pulling his whole body with him. Astoria stopped walking and looked at Draco like he grew a second head. The vicar was praying from what looked like Draco being sucked into another dimension. Draco, in the meantime, struggled to get his arm out, but half his torso was sucked in and it was becoming difficult. His father stood up, his mother gasped, and everyone else murmured around them, wondering what kind of prank Draco was playing at. The only other person who seemed to be helping was Blaise as he was trying to pull Draco back.

“What the fuck, man!” Blaise shouted, getting angrier and angrier with the altar.

“Get it to stop!” Draco tried. While his body was slowly sucking him into nothing, Draco was slowly losing his mind. This was not happening. This could not be real. He regretted wishing death at a time like this, if this was what the outcome would be. What the fuck was happening?

“Draco, this is not funny.” His mother told him.

“Stop it, Draco, you will get married to this girl, and we do not need your silly tricks.” His father was walking closer to Draco and Draco was panicking even more.

“I’m not doing anything!” He cried out, feeling nothing but void on his body. A quarter of it was in the alter, which was weird considering it wasn’t small enough to fit a human. Pansy was looking behind the wall in search of the other parts of Draco’s body, his legs and his left arm, not to mention his whole torso, but she saw nothing but the behind of the altar itself, nothing but the stone half-wall. 

Astoria was rushing to her soon-to-be husband, and demanded what was wrong. The vicar was out of the church already, and Blaise was panicking by himself since the only thing left of his friend was a hand and a head. And soon, after Draco had shouted a little too much, there was nothing left but the altar.

“What the fuck just happened?” Blaise asked.

 

 

Draco woke up on gravel. He rubbed his head, a headache forming and his stomach was churning. He almost vomited on the side, but kept himself balanced. He didn’t know where he was, and wondered if this was some sort of vile prank people were putting him through, but he was starting to wonder what they could have possibly done to make him phase through a fucking wall.

He finally stood up, looking around for any clues to where he was. 

There was an gardened backyard filled with flowers, trees, vines and ornate plant stands. But apart from the garden and the Victorian styled house just beside it, the place seemed to be the only home for miles, the only living thing between fields and fields of grass and farms. Round the house, which looked much like a mansion than anything, was a courtyard and even a connected astronomical observatory on the roof. Everything seemed so old-fashioned and posh, Draco must have been going insane.

There was a sign at the front entrance, which read “Hotel”. However, it was written in fancy writing and some weird Celtic wordings underneath that Draco barely could read because the gold font was barely transparent and it looked so old. Where the fuck was he? He was about to wonder if they were even in London anymore, but he knew it was somewhere English. Or Scottish. Or Irish. Oh fuck, was he drugged?

He wanted to knock at the door, but maybe these were the people who drugged him. Bit bad to enter the den of the lions. Best not talk to the rich gits who owned a Hotel in the middle of nowhere.

Draco was to find out if there was a car round back, but he was knocked into somebody as he turned the corner. The guy groaned deeply with the hit, them both falling flat on their arse.

“Ow, for fuck's sa-” The guy stopped when he saw Draco and furrowed his eyebrows. The guy was a small fellow, a little shorter than Draco himself with shaggy black hair, his skin a few shades darker than Draco himself and round glasses. He couldn’t have been much older than Draco, perhaps the same age. “Who are you?” The guy asked.

Oh god, what if this was the owner? 

Well at least he was English.

“I should be asking you that.” Draco stood up. The guy followed suite, and looked to Draco’s attire, a little perplexed. Draco narrowed his eyes. “Where am I? What the hell is this place?” The guy was only shocked by Draco's outburst. “Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now.”

“England.” The guy said slowly.

“Well, I sure as fuck hope so. Where in bloody England is what I’m asking! I was in London mere seconds ago.”

“London?” The guy asked. “This is Sheffield.”

Draco paused for a moment. “Sheffield? That’s hours away from London. How long was I asleep for?!”

“What?” The guy furrowed his eyebrows, then sighed. “Okay. Just-” He started to drag Draco towards the gardens, rather than the pathway to the entrance.

“What do you think you are doing?” Draco asked, getting his hand back from the man.

“Dragging you away to a beautiful scenery such as the gardens so I can murder you with the aesthetics.” The guy rolled his eyes, but it did not help Draco. “I’m joking.” The guy said quickly when he saw Draco’s face. “You were going to cause unwanted attention.”

“Well maybe I want that. I should just tell everyone I was drugged and taken by a hobo-looking man against my will, because this is what it seems like.”

“What the fuck? No, what? I didn’t kidnap you, I don’t even know who you are or how you got here.”

Draco did not believe him, and started backing away. “Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Pansy? This has got Pansy written all over it.”

“Who the hell is Pansy?” The hobo-looking guy seemed confused, as if Draco could not see through his act. “And what are you dressed like that for?” The guy gestured to Draco’s dark suit, with the small boutonniere on his pocket side, styled hair and even a touch of foundation on his pale skin.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I'm going ten pin bowling.” The man raised both eyebrows. “Why do you think, dumbass? Astoria was halfway up the aisle. My parents have been waiting all their life for our marriage, so you know damn well my father will be hearing of this. I was just seconds away from marrying a girl, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something, making me phase through that wall and shit. Then brought me here, in your secret house in the middle of nowhere so nobody could hear me scream-”

“What the fuck? I haven't done anything! Wait, what do you mean by phased…” He looked scared for a second, and Draco simply scoffed.

“I'll have the police on you. Me and my wife, as soon as she is my wife, I guess, that’s weird to say, whatever, we're going to sue the living backside off you.” Draco ran to the pathway, and the gravel was crunching against his feet when he arrived at the entrance to the building. Hesitating at first, he knocked on the wooden door, knowing well there would be residents in the hotel. Maybe someone could help him, there was bound to be someone other than the creep.

“No, what are you doing?!” The man behind him tried to stop Draco from knowing, but it was too late since a Butler seemed to have opened the door instead. He wore an elegant suite and had a bald head. If Draco ever pictured what an average, every movie kind of Butler would look like, this would be it.

“Yes?” The Butler asked.

“Hello, there seems to be a fu-”

“Hi.” The hobo serial killer stopped Draco short, startling the blond male. “Uh, we wanted to know if there was room for the both of us to stay the night.” He had changed his accent to Scottish, which merely puzzled Draco as to why.

Nonetheless, Draco scoffed next to the man, and was about to intervene before the Butler man nodded and guided them in. “What are you doing?” Draco asked the hobo killer, “I want you out of my life, and you just dragged me to spend the night in a hotel room with you?”

“I’m saving your backside.” The man told him. “Listen, you have to trust me. This place is not safe, and there’s a reason why I’m here. You, on the other hand, I don’t know _._ But I’m not a murderer and you’ll be in danger if you say anything to anybody on your whereabouts and how or why you are lost.”

Draco realised the guy was not only a killer, but crazy. “No.” He told him. “I don’t trust you. Who even says that?”

“You’ll have to, I would tell you what’s going on, but you wouldn’t believe me.” The guy started walking in, and Draco furrowed his eyebrows. The insufferable prick was trying to manipulate him. That's what was happening.  

“At least there’s one thing we can agree on.”

Draco, against his own personal will, followed him inside, wanting to see how many other visitors there were who would be willing to drive him back home. The place seemed so rustic, Draco was wondering how they all survived in such a terrible space. There didn’t even seem to be a heater, not any electrical appliances anywhere. The guy at the front had an old wired telephone which looked like something Draco’s great grandmother would own, piles upon piles of papers and no computer whatsoever. The rooms were elegantly dressed with red satin curtains, and a rug which was tacky in every sense of the word. Surrounding everything was paintings of old people, and a furnace room besides what seemed to be a dinning hall. The Butler was at the front desk, and didn’t seem to be waiting on the boys. The hobo killer took this opportunity in pretending to look around the room while dragging Draco with him.

“Watch it, bucko.” Draco snarled.

“Can you pretend we’re traveling together for the time being, so I can get intel on the place?” He asked, while observing the paintings. To the Butler, it must have seemed as if they were talking about the art itself. Or the people displayed around.

“I don’t even know who you are.”

“Well I sure as hell didn’t kidnap you.”

Draco frowned. “If you tell me why you need me to pretend to be with you, then maybe I will cooperate. If you don't, I'll tell that nice Butler guy you kidnapped me from my family, and you'll go to prison because my father knows a damn good lawyer.”

The hobo killer sighed, then finally looked to Draco. “Listen, let’s just say I’m sort of investigating the whereabouts of somebody, since somebody else warned me about what would happen today. They didn’t go into full detail, so I will have to look around to find out what is about to happen. Apparently it’s dangerous.”

“Like an attack?” Draco asked.

“I guess so.”

“Who’s the target?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“I hardly am, but what’s stopping you from telling me?”

The man looked about done with Draco. “Okay, she’s apart of the Royal... Comity.”

“Royal Comity?” Draco didn’t believe him, well the guy warned him it wasn’t believable, but still, it was a matter of principle. “So... Queen Liz?”

“Not exactly.”

“Okay. If I pretend to be your… partner, will you bring me back to the wedding? I mean, I probably missed it by now, but still have to get home somehow.”

Not looking to pleased, the hobo guy said, “Fine.”

“Good. Well, now that that's over with, I’m Draco Malfoy.”

“Harry Potter.” There was silence before Harry added, “Are you human?”

Draco scoffed. “Yes. Is that optional?” Harry shrugged in reply and did not say more.

A few minutes later, a man was seen walking down the stairs of the lobby, ready to greet Harry and Draco. “I’m sorry, I cannot stay for long as there is a more important matter at hand. But I heard you are here to stay the night.” The man looked wary. He was middle-aged and wore a thin mustache over his lips. His suit was nothing like Draco's, not for a fancy event, but rather business work and professionalism. Draco's had the whole corset appeal, while his was more masculine. His feet clacked against the ground whenever he walked, even with the carpet under him. Draco found it off-putting. “Welcome to my hotel, which used to be my family’s mansion, but we decided to share it with the world.”

“Yes, seems very nice.” Harry smiled, unconvinced. Draco thought them all mad if they found this place pleasant.

“Here are your keys and your door numbers are on them. It’s just up two flights of stairs, and you'll find your rooms through the hallway.” The guy smiled, handing Harry and Draco their keys. It was attached to one short chain, and they seemed to be number 310. One room. Draco widened his eyes. “I must leave, but please enjoy your stay. Food will be served shortly, around 7.”

“How many other people are staying in this Hotel?” Harry asked, keeping the man longer than necessary, already starting up his hell of an investigation. Draco thought him out to be a detective, perhaps an undercover cop. Maybe he was a secret tax collector, seeking fraud of evasion, or an inspector for the hotel itself on their dirty whereabouts. Maybe a... Draco was just confused.

The man looked at Harry as if he didn’t expect him to have a question regarding the hotel or the man himself. “It is a slow night, early in the year, it does not often get busy here. There is only but you, a woman and a few men.” He told him. 

“Is it like this a lot?”

“We are but in the middle of nowhere.” The man smiled, proceeding to walk out of the lobby, heading towards a large set of doors on the side, leading to what looked like a grand hall.

“Weird.” Harry said. Draco looked to him, and Harry explained, “He must have large investments and fund if he could keep the hotel and mansion going, even with so little guests, not to mention in the middle of nowhere.”

“It’s under his family name, they perhaps paid off the mortgage.”

Harry hummed. “Perhaps.”

“Now come on, let’s get moving, we look like complete twats out here. No luggage, a hobo and myself, looking like I came out a Vegas casino. Do you have money?”

“Vegas Casino?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Do you not know what Vegas is? Are you that daft?”

“No. I do know. But you should not mention that here, people here are quite… old.”

“You didn’t answer my question, though.”

“What question?”

“Do you have money?”

“I don’t really do... money. I was thinking you probably had some, considering you look wealthy as it is.”

“I’m in a bloody wedding suit, Potter.” Draco snarled. “How are we going to pay for the night?”

“I’ll think of something.”

“You better.” Draco pointed to him. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to my room and relaxing on the bed so I can sleep away my problems and perhaps wake up in my own cozy bed at home, and this would all have been a terrible, terrible bloody nightmare.”

And with that, Draco went up the steps to the third floor. Harry sulking behind him as he had to be stuck with the biggest prat there was.

 

 

The grandfather clock rung to indicate the boys, indicating 7. Draco was lying on their bed, exhausted from the day and wanting to change out of his attire. But there was literally nothing. Harry was looking through the room in search of something, either it be the carpet, the curtains, the clock itself, the bathroom, the decor, the ceiling, floor, anything that was loud enough to annoy Draco. Finally, when that clock had run, Draco was on his feet. He was starving.

He opened their door and went down the stairs, all the way to the lobby. The same Butler was standing on the side, and he asked him directions for the dining hall.

Finally, the boys arrived at the dining hall, and Draco had to take a step back.

The dining hall was a large table with multiple chairs, and in one of those chairs was a woman with multiple male soldiers around her. She was quite old, but she had an attire that Draco knew well. He thought for a second it was some sort of costume, but the fact that all of the guards were staring daggers at the two new arrivals, perhaps it was some sort of descendant. Otherwise, it wasn’t making sense. Maybe Draco was still drugged. Because a Queen Victoria look-alike could not be sitting in the same room as him. Nobody else seemed to be surprised, so maybe he just missed the memo or something.

“Greetings, gentlemen.” The owner of the house said.

“Who are they?” The woman asked, and the owner bowed.

“These are…” He looked to the Butler for help. The Butler sighed.

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, respectively.”

“Pleasure to meet you both.” The woman said.

Harry was looking to Draco, while Draco was staring at the woman. Harry, without wanting to cause a scene, guided Draco towards one of the seats opposite the look-alike Queen.

“Now, where were we?” The look-alike Queen asked, she looked to the owner with a nod. “Sir Robert. How is Lady Isobel?”

The owner looked alarmed for a second, at the question, then softened up. “She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on.”

Your Majesty? Draco was dreaming, he was for sure dreaming.

“Oh, not at all.” Victoria look-alike said. “I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if not rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often.”

Draco noticed that one of the soldiers was holding a small locked box, and wondered what could be inside. Harry seemed to have been looking at the same thing, and mentally told Draco not to stare. They kept their eyes locked for a minute, while Harry drank water from the goblet. Draco, being himself, wanted to know what the hell was going on. And subtle questions were the way to go.

“So what's in there?” Draco asked, pointing to the box, making Harry almost spit out his water.

The officer looked wary. “Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir.” Draco backed down immediately, but not without a pout. “I must request for it to be taken away, Your Majesty, we cannot trust the surrounding pupil.”

“Very well.” The look-alike Queen raised her hand to send two guards off with it.

“Guard it with you life.” The officer told them, while the Butler served them all food. Draco slowly ate the steak in front of him, and had many questions rolling off his head.

“Tell me about the mansion, Robert.” The Queen asked of the owner.

Robert smiled. “All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself.”

“What about the scope out back?” Draco asked. Harry looked like he was on the verge of an aneurysm with all the direct and off-line questions coming from the blond. He was not subtle in the slightest, and was bringing attention far upon him. “And what did he model it on?”

“I know nothing about it.” Robert told him. “To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories.”

“It's a bit rubbish.” Draco said, while looking out the window in view of the observatory tower. He saw the many different ways it was shining on the glass dome surrounding the scope itself. As if it had different angles. “How many prisms has it got? Way too many that’s for sure.” He told them. “You can tell by the light emitting the glass, that the magnification has gone right over the top. That's kind of stupid.” He noticed the silence. “Am I being rude?”

Harry sighed.

“But it's pretty. It's very pretty.” Draco added.

“And the imagination of it should be applauded.” Victoria clasped her hands once. Draco thought it necessary to just call this woman Victoria to please his confused ego, and his will to find out what the fuck was happening. He'd have to ask Harry if he'd gone insane later, much less run away from that man himself. But he seemed to be the only confrontational person here. Everyone else seemed to be hiding something from each other. “This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairy tales.”

“Stars and magic. Nice.” Harry said.

“Oh, my late husband enjoyed your father's company.” Victoria told . “Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg.”

“That's Bavaria.” Harry said to which Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

“When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported.” Victoria looked to Robert.

And then Draco copied the gesture to Harry, while Harry glanced at him with a warning glare. Draco continued to stare, until Harry got the point. This time, it was Harry who asked the next confrontational question, much to his dismay. “So, what's this wolf?” He gritted out.

“It's just a story.” Robert said weakly.

“Then tell it.” Harry asked of him.

“It's said that-”

But before he could say the story, they were interrupted by a Butler barging into the room. “Excuse me, sir.” He said. Harry noticed he was old, sturdy and smiled a little too much. He didn’t look like the Butler that had served them before, he had rather more personality and more bold features. However, they looked alike physically. They both had been bald and had a fit form. Harry looked to Draco with a ‘are you getting these vibes, too?’ kind of look. Draco’s glare was blank and Harry couldn’t tell if the blond was seeing it or not. “Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark.” The Butler said.

“Of course. Yes, of course.” Robert smiled and hurried out.

“And could we find some clothes for our guests?” The Queen said, looking to both Harry and Draco. “I'm guessing they do not have any bed robes.” Robert nodded.

The boys were confused, but it was not before they were both pushed out by the Butlers to their room, were they to get dressed.

 

 

Upstairs, Harry explored the contents of a wardrobe. There were multiple young adult clothing, gathering the size difference between the men in the household and themselves. Him and Draco were about the same age, and while they were not as young as teenagers, they still had a large gap between the others. And especially between the Queen herself. When they had arrived in their rooms, Draco was directed to another room, to which Harry was confused by. They were together in the eyes of others, but when changing, they seemed to be placed apart. Perhaps that made sense, Harry just hoped Draco was not going to run away. Since he would not fit into this era, and was probably already confused by the appearance of what looked like the Queen.

But overall, this place was weird. Harry wouldn’t deny.

Harry opened another cupboard and was shocked to have discovered a housemaid. He stepped back little bit as the woman cried and curled up in the ball.

“Hello?” He asked her.

She whimpered a little before looking at Harry with fearful eyes. “They came through the house.” She sobbed as Harry finally went closer. “In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady.”

Harry sucked in a breath. “Listen. I’ll do what I can. But you've got to come with me.”

“Oh, but I can't, Sir.”

“What's your name?”

“Flora.”

“Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on.”

Around the corner Flora and Harry found one of the soldiers lying on the floor. He had his back to the ceiling, and his face was covered up, but his body was contorted in a way that made Harry’s shoulders tense up. 

“Oh, Sir. I did warn you.” Flora began to cry again, weeping over the body from what looked to be an attempt at murder. Harry walked over to the man, and checked his pulse. He didn't seem to have fallen from a large height, even if that would indicate the contorted limbs, but he wasn't waking up, and his skin was pale. Harry checked his eyes and frowned. “Well, he's not dead. He must be drugged or something.”

He didn't hear a response, neither did he hear the weeping which had stopped. Harry turned around, and saw that smiling Butler take Flora by the mouth and drag her away. Harry tried to go after her but another servant took him and put something on his mouth. He tried to trash away, but his movement were turning weak. And the next thing he saw, was nothing.

 

 

“Your companion begs an apology, Ma’am. His clothing somewhat delayed him.” The Butler told the queen and Draco, who was dressed for the night with perhaps more than what he was supposed to wear, was rather uncomfortable. They had dressed him up in another room by means of privacy, but the Butler just shoved clothes his way and the clothes were dreadful. They looked so old.

He just wanted to sleep, and now he was being given a tour of the house with the look-alike Queen. It was weird that this time round, there was hardly any guards around. Draco wondered why. The only ones who were there, was the captain and one or two of his best soldiers.

The Queen look-alike looked to Robert, and nodded as if to continue the tour while they carried down a hallway filled with windows of the courtyard and garden. “Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction.”

“You must miss him.” Draco said, trying to say whatever Harry would say in these cases. Where was he? Dressing shouldn't have taken that long.

“Very much.” Victoria answered. “Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters.” Draco mentally cursed. Wanting to just sleep in his bed, or go home. Preferably both. He didn’t want to see his father, or Astoria, but he owed his mother, Blaise and Pansy an answer to his whereabouts. And how on Earth he got to Sheffield. Though he didn’t even know himself.

“The story goes back three hundred years.” Robert explained. “Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured.”

“Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that.” The captain spoke up.

“But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead.” Robert told him.

“Are there descriptions of the creature?” Draco asked.

“Oh, yes, Sir Malfoy. Drawings and wood carvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal.”

“A werewolf.” Draco raised an eyebrow. Really?

The full moon hung high in the sky, and he wondered if by chance he could get mauled today. He was tired. Not only that, but Draco wondered where the fuck Harry was. It was well past delayed.

“My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was a fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine, the Brethren opposed my father's investigations.” Robert continued.

Draco thought he perhaps heard chanting, but he knew that couldn’t have been possible.

“Perhaps they thought his work ungodly.” Victoria suggested.

“That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshiped the wolf?” Robert asked.

“And what if they were with us right now?” Draco teased, not believing a single word but apparently that statement seemed to worry the four remaining people. Draco looked away, to outdoors which were turning dark. He wondered where Harry was and if he could hurry the hell up.

 

 

A young monk in a cage was sitting quietly, his head bowed and his hand circling in the dust of the flooring. He didn’t quite fit a monk criteria, but he was in the outfits. He had hair on his head, for once, and he was rather young. He was pale, had blemishes all across his skin and there were bags under his eyes. He did not speak a word, but he didn’t have to, already bringing fear upon the people surrounding him.

“Don't make a sound.” A woman told Harry who couldn’t get out of his restraint. Many people were tied up around the flooring, all seeming to be the staff of the building, facing nothing but the monk in the cage. “They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us.”

Harry looked to the man again. “But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us.”

“He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal.” The woman told Harry and Harry was then met with black eyes when he stared too long at the man. Pure darkness. He groaned at the fact that Draco Malfoy was out there being a prick, probably asking personal questions and getting too far under your nose. But he was also the only person to help the situation, and he knew nothing of the supernatural. Harry supposed he was from a more modern era, so the customs Victorians had were not in his agenda.

Harry finally got annoyed of the silence, and decided that fuck this, he had to do something. He couldn’t just sit around and do nothing, especially since Draco was out there digging up his own grave or running back to a generation that didn’t exist yet. Thankfully, the chains were long, and Harry had enough distance to walk up to the caged man, or at least as far as the chain would let him.

“Don't, Sir.” The woman warned. Harry simply stared into the dark eyes of the boy in the cage.

“Who are you?” Harry asked.

“Don't enrage him.” A servant whispered.

Harry didn’t care. “Where are you from?” Silence. Harry sighed. “You're not from Earth, are you? What planet are you from?”

“Oh, intelligence.” The boy smiled in the cage.

“Where were you born?”

“This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart.” The voice was slightly deeper than what the boy would have sounded like, and Harry could tell. He tried to remember what creature came from a distant planet, took on forms and would be considered a breach for cultivation.

“All right,” He agreed. “So the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?”

“So far from home.” The boy said.

“If you want to get back home, we can help.”

That is when a smirk appeared. “Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose.”

“How would you do that?” Harry asked.

“I would migrate to the Holy Monarch.” The creature grinned teeth which were pure white and slightly pointed.

“You mean Queen Victoria?”

“With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions.” The young man lunged at the crate. “Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too.”

“Seen what?”

“The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you.”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“You burn like the sun, but all I require is the moon.”

Harry was about to respond to the man's weird poetry, but the cellar doors were flung open by an unknown force outside, and the light shone in on the crate. “Moonlight.” Harry said and the young man removed his cloak as an unnatural wind started to blow through the cellar. Harry’s eyes widened. “All of you! Stop looking at it. Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull. We need to pull the chains off.” They started to pull as the boy began his transformation. He was screaming and thrashing in terror, his body contorting,

“I said pull!” Harry told the sobbing folks. “Stop your whining and listen to me! Pull!”

 

 

Draco was certain now that people were chanting. Especially because he ran to the window of the grand hall, seeing what looked like a bloody cult outside. It was dark, and the moon was shining onto them. They were wearing yellow robes, and all had bald heads. But they were joined in a circle, carrying candles and placing them everywhere around the house. “What is the meaning of this?” The Queen once asked, when she looked outside.

“Explain yourself, Sir Robert!” The Captain demanded.

“What's happening?” Draco asked.

Tears formed in the corners of Robert’s eyes. “I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife.” He said.

Draco looked around, this time frantic. “Where's Harry? Where is he? You said he was delayed.”

“Lupus deus est. Lupus deus est.” They chanted, all trained on the cellar. Draco’s eyes widened.

“What is it that you want?” The Captain looked to the Butler who had appeared in the room.

“The throne.” The Butler said, then disarmed the Captain. While the Butler was busy, Draco was quick to drag Robert out of the room and ran in the hallway towards the cellar. Robert was the only one who knew where it was, after all.

And Draco had a feeling he was needed.

 

 

Harry and everyone else continued to try and break the chain free. Finally, after a long and hard pull, they broke it off. The doors swung open as Draco came in, panting. Harry smiled wide at his friend.

“Where the hell have you been?” Harry asked, mischievously. “You're missing out on the fun.”

Draco saw the occupant of the crate and widened his eyes. “What the fuck is that!”

The boy was now fully formed into a werewolf and Harry grinned even wide. “It’s beautiful, really.”

“Come on, go. Get out!” Robert said as the creature broke out of it’s crate. Harry swore, and ducked as the creature threw a piece of crate at him, then ran to follow everybody out.

An officer was handing out the contents of the gun cupboard to his men from the cellar. “Ready?” He asked which followed a lot of nods from the men. He then looked to Lady Isobel and said, “Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen.”

“I can't leave you all. What will you do?” Isobel asked.

“I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go.”

Isobel nodded and looked to the girls. “All of you, at my side. Come on!”

Harry was removing the shackles with a toothpick, saying, “It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it.”

There was a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. Harry went out to investigate and saw the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. He ran back in and grabbed Draco as the officer said, “Fire!”

“All right, you men.” Harry said, finding it humorous that they were in his command. “We should retreat upstairs. Come with me.”

“I'll not retreat.” The officer said. “The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault.”

“I'm telling you, come upstairs!” Harry snarled.

“And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall.” The officer stepped into the corridor then looked back. “It must have crawled away to die.”

The officer was then hoisted up to the ceiling. Everyone screamed but Draco and Harry who simply winced at the sounds of snarling and wet meat ripping.

Fucking hell.

 

 

“Your Majesty? Your Majesty!” Robert shouted to the Queen in the dining hall.

“Sir Robert? What's happening?” The Queen demanded. Victoria cam down the stairs from the room. “I heard such terrible noises.”

“But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?” Sir Robert looked around.

“Captain Reynolds disposed of him.”

“The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut.” Robert looked around then pursed his lips.

Harry appeared next to them which gave both people a fright. “Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?” Harry asked.

Robert opened the window and the monks outside opened fire. Harry swore loudly, not caring that it was in front of the queen. “I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside.” He laughed.

“Do they know who I am?” The Queen growled.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a biting.”

“Stop this talk.” The Queen frowned. “There can't be an actual wolf.”

That was when they heard the howl.

“What do we do?” Robert asked.

Harry shrugged. “We run.”

“Is that it?”

“You got any silver bullets?”

“Not on me, no.”

“There we are then, we run.” Harry looked to the Queen. “Your Majesty, if I were a doctor, I'd recommend a vigourous jog. Good for the health. Come on!”

They headed up the staircase.

However, the werewolf smashed its way out of the stairs and followed them. “Come on!” Harry said.

The werewolf was nearly upon them when the Captain Reynolds turned and shot it. It retreated for a while. “I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake. Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty.”

There was no reaction on the Queen’s face, and Reynolds looked to her in confusion. She shrugged. “I have it. It's safe.”

Captain Reynolds gasped. “Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Potter, Malfoy, you can stand as Her Majesty's protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown.”

“Bullets can't stop it.” Harry repeated, annoyed.

“They'll buy you time.” Reynolds nodded and Harry lifted his shoulders.

The sound of Reynolds emptying his revolver at the werewolf echoed in the hall before the creature pounced and ripped him apart. Harry crushed at what he saw and swore to fucking god if Draco didn’t make it-

“Barricade the door.” Robert said. They did just that in records time. And all with just bookshelves.

But something was wrong. “Wait a minute.” Harry said and people continued to chatter. “Shush, shush, wait a fucking minute!”

Everyone stopped, as they heard one lonely howl.

“It's stopped.” Silence. “It's gone.”

There were footsteps and growls from outside the walls as if the thing started walking around the room.

“Is this the only door?” Harry looked to Robert.

“Yes.” A few seconds later, “No!” He ran to barricade the other door at the end of the library.

The noises continued outside the walls.

“I don't understand. What's stopping it?” The Queen asked.

“Something inside this room.” Harry said.

“What is it? Why can't it get in?”

“I'll tell you what, though.” Harry smirked to Draco.

“What?”

“Werewolf.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“You alright with that?”

“I've seen better days.” Draco told him. “Just a little confused. And weirded out. And concerned for my well being.”

Robert was panicking nearby. “I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?”

Harry huffed. “Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy.”

The Queen, however, did not look impressed. “What, exactly, pray tell me, is that creature?”

“You'd call it a werewolf,” Harry said like it was nothing. “But technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform.” Draco looked at him as if Harry were crazy.

“And should I trust you, sir?” The Queen asked. “You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows for a little while, confused on what he meant before he realized his fake Scottish accent left his voice when talking to the Queen prior and after meeting her. “Oh right, sorry, that's-”

“I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world.” The Queen said.

Harry noticed carving of mistletoe on the door. He went closer to the wall and sniffed it. “Mistletoe.”

He said, then looked to Robert. “Sir Robert, did you father put that there?”

“I don't know. I suppose.” He panicked.

Harry pointed to the other door. “On the other door, too. No… a carving wouldn't be enough... I wonder.” He licked the woodwork to which Robert looked disgusted by, as did Draco. “Viscum album,” Harry said, tasting the essence of the wood. “The oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins.”

“And the wolf's allergic to it?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled. “Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things.”

“Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Harry, and we still don't possess an actual weapon.” Draco told him.

“You want weapons? We're in a library. Books. Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have.” Harry threw some books to Draco. “Arm yourself.”

Draco looked through the books. “Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here.”

Harry nodded but then stopped after a few more books. “Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe.”

Draco raised another. “A book on magic.”

“Some form of explosive.” Harry put another one on the pile. He lifted another and showed it to Robert. “Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth.”

“A spaceship?” Draco asked, shocked.

Robert took the book. “A shooting star.” Then he read, “In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery.”

“But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?” Draco asked.

“Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host.” Harry suggested.

“But why does it want the throne?”

“That's what it wants. It said so. The… the Empire of the Wolf. Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake.”

Draco backed up a second. “Wait… Victorian Age?”

Harry realized what he had said, and looked to him with a smile. “I’ll explain later. We have matters to deal with.”

“Are you fuc-”

“Sir Robert. If I am to die here.” Victoria said, to which Robert wanted to protest but she raised a hand to stop him. “I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself.”

“Hardly the time to worry about your valuables.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this.” Victoria took out something from her purse. It was simply the finest white 105.6 carat diamond. In her purse. As if it were no biggie.

“Is that the Koh-I-Noor?” Harry asked.

Draco was going to die, both mentally and physically.

“Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world.” She said. “Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die.”

“Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?” Harry asked. She gave it to him as Harry examined the diamond. “Pretty.”

“How much is that worth?” Draco asked.

“They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week.” Harry told him.

“Luckily my cousin is not here. He’d be fighting the wolf off with his bare hands for that thing.” Draco said. Harry laughed a little, and then gave Victoria back the diamond.

“Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence.” Robert said to which everyone ignored.

“Why do you travel with it?” Harry asked her.

“My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazlehead. The stone needs recutting.” Victoria said. “It’s a beautiful piece. However, my late husband never thought so.

“Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting.”

“He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished.”

“Unfinished. Oh, yes.” Harry nodded. “There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right?”

“Obviously.” She said.

“At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?”

“Explain yourself, Potter.”

“What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf.” Plaster of dust fell from the ceiling. They looked up to the domes skylight, glass circling every inch of the roof. Harry pointed to the wolf on top of the glass. “That wolf there.”

The glass in the skylight cracked and Harry swore. “Not today!” He then ushered everyone out of the library. They all willingly obliged.

 

 

In the library corridor, Harry had shut the mistletoe doors on the werewolf. “Get to the observatory.” He told them all.

Sadly, the werewolf caught up with them. _However_ , a pan of liquid was thrown over the creature - who retreated after the blow. “Good shot.” Harry said to whoever the fuck threw it.

“It was mistletoe.” Flora said, smiling at the surprised faces. So, they did survive.

“Isobel!” Robert grinned and ran into the arms of his wife. “Now, get back downstairs. It is not safe.” 

“Keep yourself safe.” She nodded, then looked back to the maids. “Girls, come with me. Down the backstairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!”

“The observatory's this way.” Robert guided Draco, Harry and Victoria to the quarters. However, as they carried on up the staircase, the werewolf recovered in the distance.

Finally up the stairs, Harry swore and looked around. “No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?”

“Just do your work and I'll defend it.” Robert said.

“If we could bind them shut with rope or something.”

“I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside.”

Harry nodded and went inside the main observatory room. “Your Majesty, the diamond.” Harry held out his hand. The Queen hesitated, and didn’t so asked. Typical of a queen.

“For what purpose?” She asked.

“The purpose it was designed for.” Harry rolled his eyes. Victoria, after a short while, handed over the diamond. Harry took it, nodding a thanks and looked to Draco. “I need your help.” He walked up to the control wheels and started raising the telescope up. Draco noticed this was what Harry needed help with, and lifted up the device with him.

They heard Isobel scream in the distance, indicating Robert did his job at defending. Harry winced, closing his eyes briefly before continuing on his work.

“You said this thing doesn't work.” Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry as they lifted the telescope. Harry felt sweat trickle down his forehead.

“It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is.” He told Draco as they finally pushed it enough to Harry’s satisfaction. “It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon, you saw it before, you just didn’t mention it. But all your facts were right. We've just got to power it up.”

“It won't work.” Draco told him. “There's no electricity.” Harry stared at him, waiting for Draco to get it. After a while, Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “Moonlight.” He said, and Harry grinned wide at Draco. “But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight.”

“You're seventy percent water but you can still drown.” Harry shrugged. Finally, when the moon shined down into the telescope lens, it bounced between the prisms, magnifying as it went. The werewolf broke in and went for Queen Victoria seconds after. Harry slid the diamond over to where the light hit the floor. It refracted everywhere in the room, the moonlight catching the werewolf in its beam and making it scream in terror. Draco wondered why the fuck this was happening.

After a few screams, howls and time, the wolf turned back into a young man, dead on the ground.

Draco sighed, but quirked a smile all the same. It was over.

He saw the Queen look at a small scratch on her wrist. And his gaze faltered. “Did it bite you?”

“No, it's, it's a cut, that's all.” She told him.

“If that thing bit you-”

Victoria’s nostrils flared. “It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing.”

“Let me see.” Harry demanded.

“It is nothing.” She said, voice serious. Harry backed away, not convinced, but not looking for any trouble. It was her problem now.

 

 

The next morning, in the presence of the whole household, Harry and Draco said their last goodbyes to the people. Especially since they'd rather be anywhere but there. They were rewarded a free night, which was better for both of them considering they did not have any money.

And soon, Harry and Draco were where they had started off, the pathway in front of the gardens.

“You know what’s funny?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t know you could think things were funny”

“Piss of.” He smiled. “I do think things are funny.”

“Only when it riles someone up. Meaning me.”

Harry nodded to that. “Okay, but the question is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. So where did it come from?”

“What, and you're saying that she was bitten?” Draco raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism.” Harry smirked.

“For werewolf?”

“Could be.”

“Queen Victoria's a werewolf?”

“Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip.”

“So, the Royal Family are werewolves?” Draco scoffed.

“Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?”

“That's ridiculous.” Draco rolled his eyes then stopped. “Mind you, Princess Anne.”

“I'll say no more.” Harry smiled

“So, let me get this straight,” Draco said. “That was actually Queen Victoria?”

“Yes.”

“Not a drag?”

“No.”

“And I’m not on drugs?”

“None at all.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “So what the fuck is happening? Are we actually in the Victorian Era?” He asked.

“Okay, listen, I still don’t know what you expect me to say.”

“Answers, for once.” He didn’t seem as angry as before, especially since he got to know Harry a little bit more, convincing himself he was not, in fact, a hobo serial killer. Or well, not a serial killer. Hobo was still on the table.

“I’m not human, and I can time travel, and I think you were pulled into it. Literally. Some sort of molecular energy in you cause an occurrence to run. I can’t really say why, but you were dragged with me. Here. In Sheffield. In the 19th century.”

“Jesus Christ. That’s not even that weird, honestly, considering I met Queen Victoria and saw a werewolf who almost ate us all. And the fact that some Monks were controlling it…. Honestly, I’m still a little confused on that part…”

Harry smirked. “But I’m used to it.”

“Yeah, you said someone told you to come here. Does that mean you were investigating this?”

“Not really. I just get warned some things will happen, and if I don’t help it, the world would fall.”

“So, I wouldn’t have existed if the Queen had died?”

“The Victorian Era wouldn’t have existed at all. Therefore, England would have been different.”

“Wow.” Draco pursed his lips. “You’re a weird one.”

“I’m a time traveler alien, nothing weird about it.”

Draco laughed a little. “I thought I was fucking drugged, so... you better be right.” He sat down by the side of the mansion, on the brick wall and sighed. “How am I supposed to get home? Are you going to take me?”

“I’d have to take you at the exact moment you left, or else everybody would think you vanished and you’d have to explain yourself. I can back it up just before the moment you went through.” He explained, which didn’t bode well for Draco. “And if we skipped it all together, putting you sometime in your future or your past, there would be two of you floating around. Because that would have been a parallel universe. And that’s bad to end up in one. It would ruin your whole time frame.” Draco nodded but seemed annoyed by the complications.

“I don’t want that.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to have wanted a messed up personal timeline.”

“No. Not that. I don’t want…” He trailed off, looking towards the garden. “So do you do this constantly, the entering dimensions and timelines?”

“Time traveling?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that mumbo jumbo.”

Harry stifled a laugh. “A lot. It’s my life. What about you? What's your job?”

“I got a new job, actually, because of the marriage. I’m now an intern at my fiance’s family company, earning my way to the top place.” He didn’t look to pleased about it.

“What company?”

“Greengrass. My father, Lucius Malfoy, he’s a big company owner. I used to work there alongside him, like a mini-Malfoy, which I technically was. It's where I met Astoria. My father had set us up because her family owned Greengrass, and our joined forces could somehow make him richer and our company more well-know. Not as if it wasn’t before, but he thrived for that reputation of joint memberships. So they transferred me to be an intern over there, and soon after, me and Astoria were getting married.”

Harry frowned. “So it’s arranged?” Draco stayed silent, simply glaring at Harry. “That’s why you wanted to get there fast - to get it over with. That’s why you were so anxious. It’s because of your father and because you wanted to make him happy. When was this?”

“Six months ago. Or well, a hundred years into the future, give or take.”

“Bit quick to get married. Six months.”

“Yeah, thought so too.”

“You don’t have to go back, you know.” Harry explained, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I could bring you back whenever, but I could also bring you wherever you want to go, for as long as you want. We still don’t know why you were brought here, either through me or through something else. Lots of questions. And time is irrelevant when you are a time traveler.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Are you implying I should stay with you?”

“You did promise me to be a traveling partner.”

“Yeah, as a ruse.”

“It would be fun. Where would you want to go?”

“You don’t have money, you don’t have a home. Why the fuck would that be amusing?”

“Admit it, you had fun today.” Harry challenged, and Draco refused to answer. “Good. Will you, then?”

“I guess-”

“Yes! Okay, planet or era?”

“Please don’t make me regret this.”

“Fine. I’ll surprise you.” He held out his hand, and Draco took it, getting up from his spot. “You ready?” He asked.

Draco did not look too sure. “I guess.”

Harry didn’t let go of his hand. He told him to prepare himself and finally, the boys went through the wall. Much to Draco’s surprise.

Oh god, he was going to die with a crazy man who could warp through time and worlds itself.

But, maybe, Draco wasn't that upset about it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, we're not going to be hearing of the Malfoy-Greengrass marriage anytime soon lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> also im editing this in a few days time, so there's more details and less mistakes. i just dont want all my work to get deleted in a months time after i forget about saving my process... rip.


End file.
